


get in my swamp

by kogafuta



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shrek
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogafuta/pseuds/kogafuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suga like his ogres like he likes his volleyball...with layers</p>
            </blockquote>





	get in my swamp

shrek has always loved this one 1 boy all his life, even tho he be grumpy swamp ogre with layers and married w ith three child, he still felt the llove burning up in him, he love sugawara koushi, and sugawara koushi had no idea of this. Suga was accepted on the whatever the hell that city is called, just imagine a pro college volleyball thing ok,so anyways yeah he went to that school. shrek went to watch volleyball, and he glance s to see suga set upped the most perfect ass toss that a hollaback girl ever seen, like DAMN that set had an ass that went for dayzz…..he was in love with suga 100% like for sure 100%.suga sees the ogre he is stunned as he sees all the onoions of layers.and feel the dookie or dunkies or dokis or some shit idk im not a weeb okay okay i am so after the game, he sees the ogre and goes “he y…shrek” “you know me name” shrek blusheded “yes , I KNOW ALL……" ………..(wtf suga are you like a magic warlock or smth jesus christ)…..anyways they talk and get to know each other better and they had planned a date, somewher idk probab;y taco bell yeah taco bell lets go with that. "oh shrek whenever i get done with this tournament i want to see you more" "ok, you can get in my swamp." then they hug and was happy that the date went well and went there seperate ways till the time being, but they both know it will happen again. *somebody once told me starts playing* to be continued…or not idfk

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a great read i hoped u like this, this is truly the best thing ever, like if shreksuga is not ur otp, then get away <3333 like they are beautiful ok
> 
> new york times rote
> 
> 1000/10 Shits rad yo
> 
> and times magazinge wrote
> 
> i luv, kept me on the edg of seat prob your seat , the times critic, is sitting next to you……
> 
> and also thanks to my college education for giving a sense to how to writte a paper, thank u colegg


End file.
